Never Change
by crazysockmonkeys
Summary: Daphne is watching "The Mary Tyler Moore Show" and it ends up leading to a very important conversation. One-shot written for Kristen3!


**Author's note: This is for Kristen3, who gave me the idea for this story in the first place! I really hope she enjoys it! *Hugs***

* * *

As Niles stepped off the elevator, he began to prepare himself for who would open the door when he knocked on it, and once he had he knew that he hadn't given himself enough time. For there was Daphne, looking absolutely ravishing as always. "Good evening, Dr. Crane," she said.

"Good evening, Daphne."

"I'm afraid Mr. Crane and your brother aren't here right now, but they should be here soon if you'd like to wait."

"Thank you." As Niles entered the apartment, he saw that the TV was on and that _The Mary Tyler Moore Show _was playing. Although he had never watched it himself, he got the feeling that he wouldn't exactly be a fan of it if he did watch it.

Daphne sat down on the couch and started watching, while Niles poured himself a glass of sherry; then went over to the window and admired the sunset. When he was finished, commercials had come on and Daphne muted the TV.

"You know," she said to Niles, "I do wonder how it would be to be like Mary, with a man always after me. Honestly I can't help but wish I were more sociable and pretty like her." She couldn't believe she had said such a thing after the words had left her mouth. It was such a silly, selfish thing to say aloud.

"You _are_ pretty," said Niles before he could stop himself. "I mean…"

It was too late now. Daphne had already heard what he said and she grinned. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. Are you sure you're not just saying that?"

"Yes, I am sure. You're beautiful, Daphne. I have always thought that."

She blushed and stared at her hand, which was resting on her lap. "That's nice to hear."

Niles felt…he wasn't sure how he felt, but he knew that he had made Daphne feel good, and he was glad for that. He decided to keep going. "And about those other things…sometimes I wish I were like that as well." He sat down on the couch next to her. "But we can't change who we are, Daphne. Many times, I've wished I played sports or weren't so introverted."

"I like that part of you, Dr. Crane! It makes you a lot easier for me to approach. I know you'll always have time for me and that you care about me."

"I do care about you, Daphne. You see, we are the people we are for a reason, and you…oh…"

He stopped, his heart pounding. He was tempted to tell her everything, how he had longed for her ever since he had met her and he could never love a woman quite like he loved her. The words to complete the statement he had started echoed in his ears, and his tongue became twisted. Finally, he said, "You are wonderful just the way you are. Please don't change, Daphne…" Suddenly, he found himself putting a hand on her cheek.

Daphne smiled as she picked up his hand and squeezed it. "You always know just what to say, Dr. Crane. I guess that's one thing Mary and I have in common, we both have great friends. I know you're one of them. You always have been." She kissed his cheek and he felt mild, pleasant warmth spread throughout him.

"I love you," he said unexpectedly. He couldn't believe he had actually told her, the minute after she talked about him being one of her closest friends.

"You…you what?"

"I love you Daphne, with every square inch of myself. I love you so much."

"Really? Oh…" she said, taking her hands away from his. "This is sort of a shock."

"I know. I'm so sorry, I should have told you much sooner. My cowardice got in the way."

She was silent.

"So…what do you think?" asked Niles with a grin.

"Oh, I don't know. Just that…I don't think this sort of thing ever happened to Mary." She smiled. "Dr. Crane…I'm going to excuse meself to me room, but don't think that means no or anything like that. I just need to be alone for awhile, you understand."

"Of course I do, Daphne. I'm so glad we had this conversation."

"So am I." She smiled again and walked back to her room.

Niles glanced at the television screen, and there was Mary Richards, sitting at her desk. Although Niles had never watched an episode of the TV show, it had made him the happiest he had ever been.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
